Uncharted tales
by NeoGamer93
Summary: The adventures of a nine tailed fox
1. Chapter 1

**Hello fellow reader's and writer's neogamer93 here with a new story hope you enjoy. Remember to review.**

The night was calm, a gentle but chilling breeze was felt, a perfect night for most, but for Naruto, a nine tailed fox who only had his brother Sasuke as his only remaining family lived in the orphanage where he was getting scolded by sister Catherine as she caught him fighting a boy over a book.

"Tch why am i the only one being punished? He had insulted my family's history and to top it off stole my book." Said naruto

"That's because you started the fight and over some words that admittingly were wrong but that doesn't give you the right to start fights now is there anything else you'd like to complain about"? Said Cathrine.

"Yeah you and this place can suck it for all I care now if you're not going to be of any help you can see yourself out " _sister"._ said naruto which caused the nun to only slam the door In anger. When Naruto saw the blinking light a few rooftops over and knows only one person who would do this.

"Sasuke". Said Naruto as he approached the window and soon travelled across the roofs toward his brother.

As soon as he got there he saw no one but the light was still on so he decided to look around until he was grabbed from behind in a hug.

"Hey bro you'll catch a cold here take this". Said Sasuke giving his denim jacket to Naruto and saw the bruise from the fight.

"Really dobe another fight, I thought you promised me you wouldn't cause trouble". Said Sasuke.

"Hey someone insulted our family I couldn't let that slide you know". Said Naruto.

"Sigh alright I'll forgive you this time any way come on I got something to show you". Said Sasuke witht that they both left the roof tops and ventured out into the city. After a while they arrived at a place where their mother kushina worked and started looking through the mess of books until they found her journal and we're soon caught by the owner who had already called the police and had the boys at gun point.

"Whoa there lady we don't want any trouble". Said Naruto as he held the journal which the lady saw and had demanded he hand it over while the gun was pointed at him.

"Hey bitch you don't talk to my brother like that and I suggest leaving the gun pointed at me thank you". Said sasuke protecting his brother.

"Oh it's too late for that you thieves". Said the old lady as she sat in a chair while the gun still pointed at Sasuke.

"Look we just came to get our mothers journal nothing more". Said Sasuke.

"What did you say". Said the old lady in surprise.

"Our mothers journal it's all we have left of hers". Said Sasuke as he had seen the old lady calm down.

"I can't believe it your kushinas boys heh I should have know about that you both have her sense of adventure, oh where are my manners I'm Tsunade, your mother used to work for me. Such a kind and caring woman she was. I'm sorry about your loss.

"It's alright anyway about the break-in could you not involve the cops". Said Sasuke.

"I handle them but it's best you boys leave before they arrive". Said Tsunade as she got up but in her old age her health wasn't able to keep up with her for long as just getting up proved too much and she had died shortly after and to make matters worse the cops had arrived with no other choice they left the corpse there and left through the window.

It was a nice day in Colombia. People we're going about there business and customer's where out buying from stalls but there was one who was different. A young nine tailed fox was walking towards the museum.

''its been years since I've seen Sasuke. I hope he's been fine since we parted ways anyways I should focus on my current goal getting what belongs in my family. Still hard to believe it ended up here of all places but I shouldn't be surprised it's the museum that has stuff about Francis drake'. Thought Naruto as he tried to see how to get in and saw it through the back door that was left slightly opened allowing him in.

After making his way to the glass case holding the ring and a decoder he noticed that he needed a key to open it.

'Fuck thats just great now what do I do I can't leave it here and I can't just shatter the glass that's an easy way to get caught I need something to open the lock, but what's? Asked Naruto mentally when he noticed a suspicious person coming up to the case he just left and had his back turned to the case and seemed to be doing something to the lock and leaves shortly after when Naruto had been caught and thrown out being told that his kind was not allowed in places like that.

"FUCKING BASTARD thinks he's the king of the miseum who's he to say who can and can't enter the museum, ahh whatever I have more important things to do. Hmm well hello there's the guys who was doing something to the lock bet he has something that I can use". Said Naruto as he saw the suspicious person. After tracking him through the city he was able to pickpocket him but he was not as sneaky as he thought he was as soon as he felt the coast was clear he was caught by the person he just robbed.

"Heh you a well years too young to try pickpocketing me boy, though you got guys I'll give you that but you telegraph your moves too easily, so give it here". Said the person as he extends his arm for the wallet.

"I have no idea what you're talking about old man I'm just a tourist here". Lied Naruto.

"Heh kid I wasn't born yesterday I've seen many things through my time as a freelance treasure Hunter I know all the tricks of the trade so just hand over the wallet before I call the police". Said the person.

"Heh I guess you know quite a lot but really I doubt you would want the cops involved here if you don't want me to rat you out from the museum". Said Naruto.

"Heh well you got me there but seriously my wallet". Said the person

"Oh alright I had to try anyway we'll i have to go see you around old man" said naruto as he left.

"Ahhh kids these days though it seems that was too easy I hope nothing goes wrong". Said the person as he watched the young fox leave.

Later that night naruto with the key he had managed to take from the old guy opened the case and took the ring and the decoder and saw that the ring was the key to activate it, but before he could do anymore the doors open and the same guy from earlier and a new person this one a female snake in a black suit came in and saw the boy with both items.

" Oh well if it isn't the one who stole your wallet scrooge and it seems he has helped us and opened the case for us, now boy hand over the ring and the device". She said as she took the decoder from him and asked for the ring where he did a magic trick to make it disappear which caused the snake woman to slap the fox and would have done so again when the boy refused to back down but scrooge stopped her giving the boy the chance to escape.

After an epic chase througj the rooftops he was cornerd at gun point and had taken the gun from a guys he had knocked off the roof earlier and pointed the gun but had tripped when walking back and was about to die when scrooge came to his rescue and killed the man and helped the young fox up.

After being rescued they both went to a near by restaurant and scrooge bout the young fox something to eat and drink.

So mind telling me what is so special about the ring". Said scrooge as he took a swing of his beer.

"I see no reason to tell you since for all I know you could just be helping them". Said Naruto.

"Kid that was just busy nothing personal I'm just a freelance treasure Hunter for the best paying people this was just another job but seeing as I had helped you out I'm probably fired anyway. So let's start over my name's scrooge McDuck. What's yours". Said scrooge.

"Naruto, Naruto uzumaki. And the deal with the ring was that in belongs in my family I know it was Francis drake' and that officially he didn't have an heir with queen Elizabeth, but it doesn't mean he had any with anyone else and the reason for the last names being different well that's because some where down the line they changed it to keep the secret that the line of Francis drake' still lives on to this day. Anyway what do they want with the decoder and the ring I doubt it's for a private collection". Said naruto.

"You got that right they seem to believe that Francis drake had hidden something somewhere". Said scrooge.

"It's true I had seen the device activate when the ring was placed. What ever it was that Drake hid that's the only way to find it but with out the ring they can't do anything. Well I guess that's it I'm out". Said Naruto as he was about to leave.

"Hey hold on kid how's about you come with me I can train you to do things the right way and help you uncover the mysterious of Francis drake', what do you say"? Asked scrooge to which naruto took a minute to decide that he had nothing better to do and with the help of a professional treasure Hunter would be best.

"Ok old man what do we do now".asked Naruto.

"For now we relax for the night and tommorow you're training begins, believe me I see great things in your future. Said scrooge and with that both went to sleep thinking about how the next day will go.

 **Well that's chapter 1 of my new story hope you enjoy remember to review. Neogamer93 out.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello fellow reader's and writer's neogamer93 here with another chapter of uncharted tales hope you enjoy remember to review.**

The day was nice, with a slight breeze as Naruto and Scrooge approached a large mansion, when Naruto saw it she was in awe. The mansion was a architectural masterpiece, it was made of polished white marble. The columns where etched with dollar signs. The McDuck family symbol was above the ivory oak doors, in front of the mansion was a fountain with a duck statue with water coming from it's beak. The grounds past the fountain was a florists dream, the gardens where made of tulips to roses, lavender to sunflowers and standing as guards to the beauty and elegence of the gardens were hedge art statues which depicted Scrooge in various times of his life.

All in all the mansion was something you would think someone like Scrooge at first glance didn't have, he seemed like a normal stasus in society type of character, that was far from the truth, he was THE richest duck in the world, proof of that is the Mansion in front of them is just a vacation home for relatives to use when ever they like. ''If this is his family's vacation home, I can only imagine what his actual home looks like'. Thought Naruto as he continued to stare in awe of the mansion as the car was parked and they went up to the mansion.

"Ahh truly a thing of beauty, not close to my actual home but a close second none the less, wouldn't you agree lad"? Asked Scrooge as he stood by the young fox.

"Heh yeah, but as this being the first time I've seen much less been to a mansion anything you could have shown me would be awe inspiring to me". Said Naruto as he finally snapped out of his awe induced trance.

"Aye that is true lad, but don't let your past bring you down, the past is just that the past, let the days of living on the street fade into history, and look to the future lad. Like me you can carve your path towards greatness, you just have to grab on to it, and take all that life throws at you with determination, and the will to continue even when all hope is lost". Said Scrooge as he and the young fox approached the steps when a great commotion was heard from inside.

"Heh seems the Young's ones are at it again, ahh the joy of being a youngling". Said Scrooge with a chuckle as he was reminiscing of his younling years. As he did that the doors burst open with two young ducks came running out of the mansion,

One of them was a male duck who wore a light blue sailor suit with a white sailor cap, the other was a female duck also with a sailor suit but hers was a black color. Hearing them coming toward them Scrooge was snapped out of his reminiscing and called out to them.

"Donald, Della how are my darling sailors doing this fine day"? Asked Scrooge as he watched them looking at him.

"UNCLE SCROOGE"! They both said in happiness and excitement as they rushed toward him and gave him a hug.

"Haha it great to see you too lads, so I see your having fun". Said Scrooge as he ended the hug.

"Heh yeah we're just playing tag, can you play with us uncle Scrooge"? Asked Della which put a smile on Donald's face wanting to play with his uncle.

"Ah sorry lads but I have to leave and attend a meeting with my company's board about something's so I can't play today, but maybe this lad would like to join you, right Naruto"? Asked Scrooge as he turned to then unseen fox.

"Hmm sure I guess I can play with them". Said Naruto in a hesitant reply, having grown up with being bullied and such he was hesitant to make friends.

Though they were saddned that they're uncle couldn't play with them, it turned to happiness when they saw the fox boy wanting to play with them. "Well come on let's go, by the way, TAG your it foxy". Said Della surprising Naruto as she and Donald started running.

"Ohh it's on now, get back here" said Naruto as he chased after them with a smile on his face.

While this was going on Scrooge had left to take care of business leaving the kids to play knowing that the lads grandma was there to watch them.

After running after the duck and tagging Donald he ran after Della and hid behind a bush to catch their breath, "by the way I'm Della, sorry I was too excited to play that I forgot to introduce myself". Said the now named Della. "Eh it's no problem, my name's Naruto, so who is the boy looking for us"? Asked Naruto after introducing himself. "His name is Donald, my twin brother, he's a great brother, he's one who you can depend on when the going gets tough". Said Della, it was at that point that he saw them and the chase was on again and the rest of the day was spent with them running around playing various games from tag to hide and seek. It was a day Naruto will always remember as that was the first time he had made two friends.

It's been a month since he was brought to the mansion and in that time Donald, Della and Naruto have become the best of friends and are currently under Scrooge treasure hunting training, they have learned alot from telling when someone is lieing or when they seems suspicious, they have also learned how to see the unseen, things that people would take as nonsense, the ramblings of people who have lost their minds.

Aside from that Naruto has taken to teaching Donald and Della parkour, they are taking it slow for now, just doing the free running aspect to test there reaction speed and timing. In that time they have all become closer to the point where Naruto considers them family.

5 years later.

It's been 5 years since they got to know each other, their training under Scrooge in treasure hunting as come along way and they will soon be ready for the real thing, and their skills in parkour have come a long way as well.

It's currently night time and Donald, Della and Naruto are about to do their nightly runs across the roof tops.

"Alright you two, ready to run"? Asked naruto as they stood on a random roof in the city.

"Yes/yup". The twins answered as they stood by Naruto.

"Very well then the end of the run is the top of the church, use any route you'd like first one there gets the last piece of tonight's desert". Said Naruto as they all got ready to run.

Just as soon as they got ready they each took off, Naruto leaps towards the next rooftop while Donald follows by running across the walls of the building while Della also leaps towards the next roof.

As they all run they each jump, climb and slide under any and all obsticles in their way as they race to the church, with Naruto being in the lead and has reached the church, where he starts to climb the side wall by the windows, followed by Donald and Della. Just as they reach the roof they see Naruto stand on top of the cross with his arms crossed over his chest, with a smirk on his face. "What keep you"? He asked still with his smirk.

"Oh screw you Naruto, you had the advantage with those tails helping you". Said Della as she and Donald reached the cross where they each look at the clear night sky and see how beautiful it is.

As they do Naruto can't help but remember what he and Sasuke talked about before going over to Tsunades place that fateful night.

Naruto's pov

 _The night was just like this that night, I had just meet up with my brother Sasuke after a terrible day at the orphanage, he said he wanted to show me something, but when I saw what is was I was shocked to see it was a motorcycle. He had said he had his eyes on a specific model but I had doubts he would ever get it._

 _"Is this the 250 you've had your eye on bro"? I asked._

 _"You kidding little bro? Nah this baby is the 500 cc speed type, this beauty is the faster one to date". Said Sasuke as he stood by the motorcycle._

 _"Ok, just who did you pinch it off of"? I asked knowing how he is._

 _"Ouch low blow bro, fwiw have paid for this baby myself, I've recently got a job that pays well and I figured why not buy it, to take my brother for a ride"? Said Sasuke._

 _"(Sigh) ok what's the deal? I know that when you pull something like this there's always something that your hiding so spill it". I said as I had this feeling that this wasn't going to be good._

 _"(Sigh) you know your too smart for your own good sometimes. Anyway this job I mentioned, like I said it pays well but to do it I'm going to be gone for a while". Sasuke said._

 _"WHAT!? How long is a while"!? I asked since this is the first time I hear about this._

 _"A year at most, come on it will be over quick you won't even know that I'm gone soon enough". He said to try and comfort me, but I wasn't having it._

 _"A YEAR!? What the hell does the job entail that you'd be gone for so long? And you would rather I live in that orphanage in that time with out you to help me"? I asked in aadnesa_

 _"Hey I'm doing this for the both of us, once the jobs done I'll come back and take you from this he'll hole, but for now please be patient". Sasuke said._

 _"Can't you take me with you then"? I asked._

 _"Sorry little brother but this job is dangerous where I'm going to I can really take you, but how about this I have another surprise, but I'm going to tell you before hand, I found mom's stuff". Sasuke said._

 _"What"? I asked._

 _"That's right I found where her stuff is and the one who bought it as well, thing is they live on the other side of the city, what do you say want to take a ride and get what's ours"?. Asked Sasuke._

 _"You know this is stealing right" I asked_

 _"Heh it's not stealing if belonged to us in the first place". Said Sasuke._

 _"The cops aren't going to see it that way, you know". I said._

 _"Heh true, so what do you say want to get mom's stuff back"? Sasuke asked._

 _"Fuck yeah". I said as we drove towards the place where our mom's stuff was._

Normal pov.

5 years later.

It's been 5 years since that night were Naruto, Donald and Della had that race and currently the 20 year old Naruto with his brother Sasuke are in prison, after so many years that they had recovered their mothers stuff and alot of persuasion from his friends and the sudden appearance of his brother, it was decided that it was time to find the treasure that will make them rich and famous.

With nothing to go on in terms of where the treasure was buried, they had only one option, visit the last place the captain who last had it, was to find a clue that would lead to the treasure. Unfortunately that place had to be a prison, talk about shitty luck, but to find the lost treasure they had to go there and visit the very well the captain was held in before death.

The day was nice, the inmates were out in the courtyard, talking, trading smokes for favors and gambling said smokes, it was as peaceful as it could get until...

"BAM"

... The sound of the hit was heard throughout the courtyard and everyone stopped what they were doing to watch the show.

'Ugh this plan fucking sucks, how did I let sasuke talk me into this again? ... Oh that right he's the one who can scare these guys with a glance, still sucks'. Thought Naruto as he leaned against a wall after being punched. The guy who punched him was your typical inmate, he beat up any new meat to come to the prison, guys like him always think they are the boss, heh this is just pathetic, they always act like this when they think they are untouchable, but become pussies when the warden shows up.

After being punched Naruto goes toward him and starts hitting him. He started with a punch to the face, followed by a five hit combo to the gut, and to finish it off a high jump kick to the side of the guys head sending him to the ground, dazed.

The inmates who saw this where cheering them on as this was a spectacle, seeing the so called boss of the prison, getting his ass handed to him by a new guy no less. But they aren't the only ones seeing this.

'Hmm so the time has come eh? Very well I guess I should take the fox into his "special den", and if what I have read is anything to go by, then Rafe and I need to renegotiate, my cut. With that the guys headed down there to break up the fight

For the last 10 minutes, Naruto as been fighting the guy who punched him, and has not let up once, that is until the warden and a few guards came and pulled them apart. "Ok, just what the fuck do we have here?" The warden asked as he looked between the two. "Nothing that concerns you, porky"? Said the cocky inmate which got him a baton to the face which knocked him to the ground, after that the guards took the guy away while the warden takes Naruto.

After being taken by Vargas, they walked to a part of the prison long since abandoned, the cell had a hole in the wall, in the distance there stood an old tower, that had long since been detached from the main prison. It's there that a clue to the treasure laid waiting for people to find.

Once they are there Naruto turns to Vargas, "heh thanks for the help Vargas, now would you kindly get these fucking handcuffs off, they are uncomfortable". Said Naruto as he turned around showing the handcuffs.

"Sure, sorry had to keep up appearances, so this is the place huh"? Asked Vargas.

"Yup somewhere in that tower hides the clue we need to start our search, now if you excuse me I need to get rid clue". Said Naruto as he got close to the hole about to jump down.

"Hold it, there's a matter we need to discuss". Said Vargas.

"Sigh Vargas if this is about the money, we told you you'll get your cut of it once we find it, just be patient". Said Naruto in exasperation since Vargas was told he would get a cut since they couldn't even get the clue if they didn't get his help.

"That's just it, I want a bigger cut then what we originally agreed on". Said Vargas.

"What!? Vargas that wasn't the deal, besides it was a fair share since you only showed us that starting point to the treasure". Said Naruto as he turned to look at Vargas.

"That's true, but you guys held out on me I read the letter, this treasure is worth millions if what this letter says is true". Said Vargas as he showed said letter

"What the fuck, Vargas you were told not to open that letter, much less read it". Said Naruto as he eyed the letter.

"Hey I got curious that three people, INNOCENT people wanted to be jailed for unknown reasons, so excuse me if I bent a rule or two, anyway about my cut". Asked Vargas.

"Sigh, look it's not my call let me check the tower and if I happen to find something, I'll speak to Raff and see what happens, but I make no promises". Said Naruto with that he jumps down after getting the letter from Vargas.

Just after jumping down with Vargas saying that there was some tools he could use nearby, Naruto checks it out, it turned out to be a grappling hook with rope, useful for the climbing he's about to do. After grabbing the tool he heads toward the tower, on his way he has to do more than climb the path was broken and slooped, leading him to slide and time his grappling well, fortunately he does and is able to make it to the tower and began to climb the walls.

"Man I can believe I did that, heh Sasuke is going to be jealous, ok focus I can rub it in his face later, let's see what you hold". Naruto said to himself as he climbed up to and through a window. After entering he sees the place it just as broken inside as it was outside. "Great more climbing, oh joy". Naruto said in a deadpan, and continued on until he found the cell he was looking for.

"Ok let's see where you hid that clue, captain". Said Naruto as he took out the letter. "Hmm, nothing I didint know before hand aside from his last known location, hmm what this"? Said Naruto as he saw the half sun drawing at the top of the page, folding the letter revealed another half drawing, this one of a cresent moon. "Why you sly devil captain, leave a clue in plain sight but not obvious, but what are you trying to tell me here"? Naruto asked as he looked around the cell which was a basic cell made of stone, the only decorations on the walls were Roman numerals, a common sight for those who had long term sentences in a prison, but theses were different, something about them seemed related to the letter somehow. "Hmm well the symbols of the zodiac scratched on the walls should help me here, heh I'm surprised no one from his time actually got the meaning from this, then again it could just be interpreted as the ramblings of a madman, oh well that just means that the clue is still here, the question is where"? Said Naruto as he looked at the symbols for the key to solving this puzzle. "Ok the zodiac signs of Sagittarius and Scorpio are the ones I need, and judging from the clues I need the number twelve when added together, ok let's see if I'm right". Said Naruto as he stood in front of a rock in the wall with the number twelve on it and gave it a tug feeling it come lose he kept pulling until he pulled the thing out of the wall and stuck his hand in searching for whatever was hidden and pulled out a cross. "You know I was expecting something different than this, oh well not everything needs to be extravagant, hmm "DIGNA FRACTIS RECIPIMVS" huh must be what we need to find the next clue or the ship and treasure itself, in any case I need to get back to Vargas". Said Naruto as he left the cell and found his way back outside and used a zip line to return to where he left Vargas, just as he dropped down to where Vargas was he stood before the man.

"Anything"? Vargas asked as he stood before Naruto.

"Sadly no are you sure this was the only tower from his time that still stands"? Asked Naruto lieing through his teeth.

"Yes, to my knowledge it is". Said Vargas as he looked at the tower.

"What about blue prints of the prison could there be something we can look at to see if any other towers were around and collapsed"? Asked Naruto trying to buy time to inform his brother and Rafe about his find

"Yeah maybe there's something in the files in my office". Said Vargas.

"Ok take a look through the documents and see what you can find and we'll go from there, and I'll have a talk with my brother and Rafe about what you requested, remember I make no promises here". Said Naruto as he was once again handcuffed and taken back to the court yard.

"Remember anymore bad behavior and it's ten days in the hole asshole". Said Vargas as he pushed Naruto.

"What ever dickhead" said Naruto playing along. Soon he saw Sasuke play a dice game against the other prisoners and taking there smokes as currency.

"Hey Sasuke, we need to talk" said Naruto.

"Well fellas it's been fun but I got to go". Said Sasuke as he stood up.

"What's up, Naruto"? Sasuke asked.

"I found it". Was all Naruto said, and that was all Sasuke needed.

"So it was there huh, what did you find,also I'm surprised we did find it, I mean we had no leads or anything, I believed this was going to be a dead end, to be honest". Said Sasuke.

"Yeah I believed it to be the case as well, thankfully it wasn't, but before we discuss what I found we have a problem". Said Naruto just as Rafe showed up.

Rafe was a snake with green scales and yellow eyes, fitting as his nature is to strike when people least expect it. "What kind of problem"? He asked.

"It's Vargas, he read the letter now he wants a bigger cut of the profit". Said Naruto as he explained what had happened between him and Vargas before he explored the tower.

"Don't worry about Vargas I'll handle it, for now let's go somewhere private and you can show us what you found". Said Rafe as they all went to the showers knowing no one was there right now.

"Ok what did you find"? Asked Sasuke as they all stood in the room.

"This, it's not a normal cross since the crucified person isn't a regular religious figure, but what's interesting is the inscription on the back". Said Naruto as he handed it to Sasuke.

"DIGNA FRACTIS RECIPIMVS", huh "WE RECEIVE THE REWARDS FOR OUR DEEDS" a saying the people from the captains Homeland lived by". Said Sasuke as he held the cross.

As they spoke about the object they were interrupted by the guy Naruto fought earlier and now he came with friends, another typical way of prison life, if you get your ass beat alone bring in some help just so you can feel better by fighting a person who you can't beat without cheap shots.

"Well well what do we have here"? Asked the thug in sarcasm.

"Oh great this guy, look bitch we have no time for your petty party so why don't you and your little cock buddies get a move on before you have a repeat of earlier". Said Naruto pissing of the thing. With that the thug went to throw a punch which was caught and he was thrown into a shower stall which knocked the door off it's hinges, with that the two lackys step forward but where intercepted by Sasuke and Rafe which knocked them out. Seeing this the thug tried to get Naruto from behind when the warden showed up and began beating the thug with a baton. After taking care of him he had Naruto and his friends lined by the wall where the warden had them frisked to find that Naruto did indeed find something in the tower, having hidden it when the fight started.

"Well what's this? Hiding contraband"? Vargas asked.

"Heh just thought the place needed something to spruce up the place". Said Naruto in a smart ass tone of voice.

"Oh ho funny guy, take them to my office and take the others to their cells". Ordered Vargas as he took Naruto, Sasuke and Rafe to his office.

After arriving the warden ordered the gueards to leave the room, enforcing the order when they didn't move at first.

After the gueards left and Vargas locked the door they were alone and able to speak.

"Nice timing there, showing up just after the action was almost done". Said Rafe.

"Heh well you know I need to keep appearances up, speaking of I thought you said you didn't find anything". Said Vargas as he pulled his gun and aimed at Naruto.

"Well like I said I thought the place could use some sprucing up, you know how it is when your raised in a church". Said Naruto as he held the cross Vargas tossed back to him.

"Seriously Vargas? A gun stop acting like a third world thing and let's be civil as we speak about the renegotiation of the treasure cuts". Said Rafe, which Vargas agreed and put his gun away.

"Now we're willing to give you ten percent". Said Rafe as he believes it to be fair since Vargas is just sitting on his ass while they do all the work.

"Oh that's rich, I think not I was thinking about half". Said Vargas making his demands known.

'this prick can seriously believe that he deserves half the treasure, he's just here sitting on his ass doing nothing, while we risk our lives to find this treasure'. Thought Naruto as he stood by his brother Sasuke, as they watched the interaction between Rafe and Vargas.

'What an idiot, thinking he deserves more than he's due, just shows what type of scum bag he really is'. Thought Sasuke as he stood by his brother.

"No deal Vargas, all you are doing is sitting on your ass, while we are doing all the work, saying that I think twenty percent would be fair". Said Rafe.

Knowing that what was said is true he compromised. Twenty-five percent, a four way spilt between us, how's that for fair"? Asked Vargas.

"Hmm what do you say guys"? Rafe asked the brothers.

"Sounds good to me 4 million can be easily split between the four of us, what do you think Sasuke"? Asked Naruto.

"That's fine with me anything to get out of here faster". Said Sasuke.

"Well there you have it Vargas, we have a deal". Said Rafe as he placed his hand out for Vargas.

Vargas accepting the deal goes to shake and seal the deal gets pulled into a hug, when he was stabbed in the side by the knife Rafe had on him, being betrayed Vargas takes his gun out and tried to point it at Rafe, who held it above their heads, knowing that he couldn't overpower Rafe, Vargas shoots his gun which alerts the guards outside the room, and soon dies.

"WHAT THE FUCK RAFE!? THIS WASNT PART OF THE PLAN"! Yelled Naruto as he and Sasuke approach him.

"The plans changed, but nevermind that let's get out of here". Said Rafe as they heard the guards banging on the door.

"SHIT". Said Naruto as they all run through the other doors leading to another part of the prison.

Just after running through the hallway they were blocked by a gate with guards behind it, with their guns drawn. Seeing this they all took cover by a pillar nearby, but now they were stuck.

"Well this is just GREAT, were stuck here and thanks to mister stabby McKnife here, we got the guards on us! What do we do now"!? Asked Naruto not wanting to die here.

"Will you relax, see that window? Open it". Said Rafe as he, having the wardens gun started shooting the guards to keep them back.

"Umm if you haven't noticed the window is barred, how the Fuck do you expect me to open it"? Asked Naruto.

"I'm sorry I thought you were a strong nine tailed fox, not a little pussy, guess your just all talk huh"? Asked Rafe as he looked back at Naruto for a second.

"Oh fuck you! Just keep me covered then and I'll make you eat those words"! Said Naruto who started pulling on the bars. After a few minutes of tugging on the bars they came lose and soon were pulled from the window.

"Alright let's get the fuck out of here"! Said Naruto as they all jumped out the window to the roof near the window. From there they all started running whole dwhole dodging guards and bullets as they traveled across the roofs when they reached a gap that they needed to jump, Rafe was first and cleared it, with Naruto following, soon it was Sasukes turn but he nearly fell when Naruto grabbed him and tried to pull him up. Seeing this the guards took the chance and unleashed a hail of bullets in a line from right to left, with one hitting Sasuke in the back. Seeing this Naruto tried to pull his brother up, but it was no good. Knowing that he would be dead wait he accepted his fate.

"Naruto it's ok, let me go and find that treasure for me". Said Sasuke as he started to let go of narutos hand.

"NO I WONT LEAVE YOU HERE! WE ARE GETTING OUT OF HERE AND FINDING THE TREASURE TOGETHER LIKE WE PLANNED"! Yelled Naruto as he tried to keep his grip on Sasuke, but it was no use and Sasuke fell from his grip.

"SASUKE"! Yelled Naruto seeing his brother, the last of his family fall to his death.

"NARUTO! COME ON WE NEED TO GO" Yelled rage trying to get Naruto to move to no avail.

"Ugh fine stay and die if you want, but I'm out of here". Said Rafe leaving Naruto.

"... Sasuke..." Said Naruto in a whisper, and stood up and ran after Rafe. After a few minutes of running he came to a slooped hill which he started sliding down on, which lead to a cliff where they both fell from into the ocean near a boat that was there escape vehicle.

Naruto awoke from his dream of the last tine he saw his brother alive. As he stood up from the bed he heard a knocking at the front door and having gone to open the door he saw someone he didnt expect.

"What..." asked naruto.

"Naruto i need your help"

 **Well thats chapter two of uncharted tales sorry for the long wait. Hope ypu enjoy remeber to review. Neogamer93 out.**


End file.
